


Perfect:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accomplish/Accomplished, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Oaths & Vows, Promises, Radiation/Radiation Poisoning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Restaurants, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve were checking over their restaurant, & they were happy with the results, Also, They made a pact, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!!*





	Perfect:

*Summary: Danny & Steve were checking over their restaurant, & they were happy with the results, Also, They made a pact, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!!*

 

"It's so perfect, Danno, It fits our personalities, I can't believe the results of the hard work, I mean, Come on, We actually did it, We actually own a restaurant, It's so great, Love", Commander Steve McGarrett said, as he kissed his lover on the lips, as they were looking over their new business venture. "It sure is, Babe", as he hugs, & cuddles Steve closer to him.

 

"You **_will be_** so great with our guests, I mean they will love the stories that you will tell, Plus, You are the main attraction, Sweets", Danny said continuing on, The Loudmouth Detective said, as they sat down for a minute,  & they were enjoying what they had accomplished so far. The Former Seal said scolding, & blushing, "Danny !", & then he calmed himself down, & said, "Thank you for that, I promise you, I **_will make_** sure that this a success, You have my word on it". Danny knew that his lover meant business, so that is why he asked him to be his partner.

 

The Blond surprised him with a kiss, & Steve asked with a smile, "What's that for ?", "Thank you for making my dreams come true," The Five-O Commander said with a smile, "Right back at ya", & he returns the kiss with equal passion. Then, They took a look at the place once more, & Steve said this to him, as they were making their way out, as they closed up the place, & they were on their way to **_Tropics_** for a romantic dinner.

 

"Danno, Promise me, Whatever we do next, Let's do it together, I am loving the fact we have a future to look forward to, As we are getting older, Plus, It's gives me something to live for, Despite this damn radiation poisoning, Promise me, We will always do things together". "I promise, Babe, It's you & me against the world, & forever". They shared a kiss, & made their way into the camaro, & went off for their romantic evening.

 

The End.


End file.
